


The Red Dagger

by Princey_Liam



Category: Oscar De Muriel
Genre: Dark Past, Folklore, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Occult, Scotland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princey_Liam/pseuds/Princey_Liam
Summary: Frey and Mcgray are called to a gruesome crime scene, a woman was murdered in an alleyway in old town, Could it be the famous killer has made his way to Edinburgh or is it something much darker than Frey can comprehend? It will take Mcgray and Frey to their limits and could the pair find something in each other that they were missing before?





	1. Could It Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I know I haven't posted in a while, but I decided to do something different this time. I have been reading a book series called Frey and Mcgray by Oscar De Muriel and i noticed there was no fanfiction around so I decided to make my own. ENJOY!
> 
> M/M In later Chapters.

The full moon shined down at the abandoned street, the glow lighting where the lamps couldn’t reach but still left most the corners and alleys shrouded in darkness as if the light was blocked from entering the location. Winter now wrapped its icy fingers around the city, and tonight was so worst of the season so far and the citizens choose to remain in the warmth of their homes, even the fortunate kept themselves locked up in their homes refusing to go out and socialize on such a night. A sharp wind whipped through the streets like an angry spirit looking for its next victim. The peace was soon disturbed by the sharp rattle of a create crashing into the street, a panic slowly beginning to take form. Alone in the icy cold streets was a woman, her right hand clutched desperately to her chest, her left gripping the front of her dress, lifting it as she ran down the cobblestone street. 

Her skin was pale as the moonlight, her lips as red as a rose and her eyes bright like emeralds. As she looked back her eyes widened in fear, she tried to scream but nothing came out, her body tensed and she became more frantic as she tumbled around a corner into a smaller alley. In her panic, she had become lost and she could feel a cold touch tracing along the back of her neck. It seemed no matter how fast she ran, the sound seemed to be only a few paces behind her as if it was her own shadow. She looked stopped at the end of the first alley looking left then right, her throat now raw from the cold air as panted heavily, her breathing cut off as she heard it again, the click of metal against the cobblestones behind her. Panic rose in her breast once more and she sprinted down the alley to her right, her heel catching a crack in the cobblestone just the right way, her heel snapped and she was thrown against the brick wall.

She gasped loudly and struggled to get a grip on the wall, her head spinning from the impact. She was drawn from her daze when something slowly ran down her cheek to her jawline, she slowly raised a shaking ruby gloved hand to her head, the cloth came back darker than before and a coppery smell assaulted her nose causing her to wrinkle it ever so slightly. Her body tensed and she turned quickly, her face contorting in pain as she tried to put weight on her left ankle. She was trapped, cornered in an alley with no place to go, she knew even if she managed to get up she wouldn’t get far in her condition. The reality of her situation slowly began to sink in and she began to tremble, tears rolling down her delicate cheeks, the blood turning the right side red as the clicks grew louder and louder with each passing second. 

“There you are, Darling. You know it is dangerous for a young lady to be out so late at night.” a voice whispered from the darkness.

The clicks stopped a few feet from where she sat, her back pressed against the cold stone as she tried to slide back away from the voice. The hairs on the back of her neck rising and once again she tried to cry out, but all that came out was a small squeak that caused the voice to let out a hearty laugh. 

“How unfortunate for you.” the voice whispered their grin now illuminated by the light of the moon, their eyes as bright as sapphires, the voice looking like something out of Lewis Carroll novel. Their grin grew, their teeth showing as they laughed gleefully, and in one swift movement, they took their prize without a second thought. The wind whipped through the street this time, but some would say it carried an anguished cry that would have chilled any man to the bone.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frey is itching to get out and solve a case, Mcgray comes to answer the call, but when Frey hears what Mcgray has to say about the case he grows worried about what it could mean.
> 
> I am sorry this is so late! Thank you to all who are commenting, I honestly didn't think this would get so much attention and it makes me very happy. I tried to get this chapter out the best I could and I hope you all enjoy it. I hope to have chapters coming out more regularly now!

They new year came and went quickly both Mcgray and I were recovering from out last case, most of my time was spent enjoying some of the fine whiskey I had won from him. He cheated on the deal, which I still argue about today, but Mcgray was stubborn as ever on the fact. Even though I had told him about the evidence Joan had provided, but still he refused to budge which on some occasions soured my mood. Though I must admit even though I was enjoying the peace and quiet for once, I found myself itching to get up and solve a case. As if to answer the call on cue, the front door open and a loud voice echo off the walls. The thick scottish accent could only belong to one person as the heavy steps bounded up the wooden staircase to my room.

“Frey! Get your prissy arse up!” Mcgray yelled and threw open my bedroom door, it seemed when it came to me, the man had no sense of decency, let alone privacy.

“I have been up. What do you want?” I asked and set my book down on the table next to my chair. Mcgray’s hair had grown out and was back to its previously tousled state, and it seemed his unkempt stubble had grown back just as fast, I almost wished the man saw reason and kept himself in order but that was like talking to a wall. 

“Grab yer things there’s been a murder in old town” Mcgray replied his blue eyes almost sparkling, it seemed I wasn’t the only one growing bored.

“What do we know?” I asked and quickly moved towards the door, grabbing my coat and scarf off the rack as I passed and made my way to the stairs, mcgray right on my heels. 

“Young hen was found in an alleyway early this mornin’, Reed should have just received the body. I will tell ye Frey.” He stopped and stepped in front of me, his eyes locking with mine. I felt my chest tighten for a moment, the longer I work with Mcgray the more I seem to lose my sense of reason. He has made me feel and do things I would have never thought possible, some of them I don’t even think he knows about. He stared at me for a moment longer as if to compose himself for what he was about to say. “It looks like one of ye london murders” he finally admitted, I knew instantly what he was referring too and I felt my heart skip a beat. 

“Are you sure?!” I asked a bit to loudly and quickly lowered my voice. “That's a serious thought Mcgray” I hissed “and you of all people not thinking about the supernatural?” 

“Nae, did i ever said it wasn’t supernatural lassie?” He grinned, he was toying with me. “Though I caen’t deny the similarities have me thinkin” He frowned 

“And for once I thought you saw some reason” I sighed and ran my left hand over my face, I could already feel a headache coming on. “So what, a supernatural slasher?” I asked sarcastically

“Ye will see when we get there, I don’t even think ye will believe what you see” Mcgray replied and made his way down the steps, his four fingered hand gliding over the wooden rail as he went. I stared at him for a moment, I swear the man has tartan vests and pants made in every colour, but somehow I had grown used to it as well as disturbed after our second case together where we were spotted because of Mcgray’s insistence on wearing the dreaded pattern. For a moment I stopped looking at the style and instead focused my attention on how the clothes fit his muscular body. Mcgray was a handsome man, he just lacked the motivation to take care of himself, and that was something that bothered me more and more as the days went by though I didn’t understand why it bothered me so much.

“Ye coming dandy!” Mcgray looked up at me from the bottom of the stairs “Yer starin at me like i'm some kind of ghost” He remarked with a smirk, making a reference to our last case.

I roll my eyes and bound down the steps quickly, the last thing I wanted Mcgray to notice was how I looked at him, I was sure he would mock me and believe it was more than it actually was, it was one of his favorite past times. I quickly threw my scarf carelessly around my neck as I stepped out to greet the morning weather, it wasn’t as cold as it could have been, but it was still cold enough to send a chill down your spine even with a proper coat on. I turn in the direction of the stables but, before I could even consider getting Phillipa ready I noticed Mcgray climbing into a carriage out of the corner of my eye. Raising an eyebrow in thought, I turned on my heels and made my way towards the carriage.   
Mcgray normally choose to walk or ride his own horse to a scene rather than ride, though ever since he lost Rye I have noticed he’s has been a bit lost. I take a deep breath and climb into the carriage, my hand resting over my stomach as the memories of that day make my stomach clench. Mcgray’s face, so filled with sadness, angry and rage. Rye had been a gift from his father when he was a young lad and it was one of the last real gifts he had left from his parents. I couldn’t help but look up at Mcgray from under my lashes, I would never forget the look on his face, nor the sight of him holding his horse quietly as the snow drifted around us. 

“Ye alright Percy?” Mcgray smirked turning from the fogged window to face me, ever since he found out my middle name, he never seemed to let it go, though I must admit it is better than dandy. 

“I am fine, I am just thinking about what this all could mean” I reply, It wasn’t a complete lie. I was worried about what this case could mean, but my thoughts were more on my partner than the case ahead of us. 

“Yer a terrible liar you ken that?” Mcgray asked and raised an eyebrow, his eyes locking with mine.   
“I am not lying Mcgray” I frown trying to make my second lie of the day stick. “The reason I came to Scotland was for a case similar to this. You don’t think…” 

I stop and frown at the thought, our first case was a bloodbath, four people were killed with my own brother almost becoming the fifth. I could only hope that the man responsible didn’t escape the asylum and go on another killing spree. If he did then there would be nothing we could do to help him, the town would have him strung up for sure. 

“Nae, I already looked into it before coming to get ye, it was my first thought. He is accounted for.” Mcgray replied and looked deep into my eyes, I felt like he was staring into my soul. Somehow Mcgray knew more about me then I did, sometimes it honestly chilled me to the bones.

“Good. The last thing we need is a manhunt” I reply and break eye contact before my face has a chance to flush. 

“That might already happen, the people are afraid Frey” Mcgray states and leans back against his seat. 

“Then we need to give them answers and fast. I don’t like where this is going, I have a bad feeling about this” I whisper, the last part more to myself. Dread building up in my stomach the closer we got to the crime scene, each bump threatening to make me vomit. I couldn’t help but think it was some kind of a warning, but I quickly shake the thought from my head, It was just Mcgray’s nonsense getting to me. 

I take a deep breath and the carriage pulls to a stop, the crime scene had a large circle of people around it, many of them trying to crane their necks to get a look at what was going on down the damp dark alleyway. As Mcgray steps out of the carriage the crowd takes a step back and calms a bit, my partner has a reputation for brute strength and many considered him crazy. I believed them at first, but the longer i work with him the less crazy he seems to be, i have come to believe he is more troubled than crazy. After a moment I join Mcgray at the entrance to the alley to greet McNair who looked white as a sheet. 

“McNair, are Ye alright?” Mcgray asked a bit concerned for the younger lad. 

“Sir, ye..are..might want to see this for yer-selves”McNair whispered and turned to lead us down the uneven pathway. McNair’s shaken appearance worrying me even more as to what we had gotten ourselves into with this case. McNair was not an officer to be easily shaken, so the scene must have been a gruesome mess in order to disturb the lad so. 

As we round the corner to our left, I was jolted from my thoughts as I pressed against a warm muscular body. Jumping back I look up to see Mcgray had stopped mid-stride, his body blocking my view of what could have stopped the larger man. I rub my nose quickly as the feeling of his warmth still blazed through my face and I moved to stand alongside him to take in the scene.

“Dear Lord…” I whisper softly.


End file.
